Diary of a Universal Princess
by princess mh
Summary: This is the diary of the Universal Princess Molly Plamer
1. Chapter 1

Diary of a Universal Princess7

I don't own Monster High or Star Trek Voyager.

Princess Molly Palmer

This diary belongs to:

I will serially put you in a black hole if you put a finger on this diary. I serially will.


	2. Chapter2

Diary of a Universal Princess

Hi everybody PRINCESS MH here. This is my first FanFicten write these 2 years ago but that was before I know of FanFicten. I hope you like it. Ps you might work out wot MH is.

29/12/2013

Went for a fly today. Still can't believe we are back home from the Delta Quadrant. Can't believe that I am going to Monster High.

I fly over a lake and saw a ghoul and manster arguing with 2 grownups. I believe they are the manster parents did not stop or fly down to watch saw same tasty tree stars so I went there instead.

I am hoping something in the middle because of my Autism and ADHD. I can't help it. But I am still hoping they will like me a lot. I hope.

I hope you like this. Please review


	3. Chapter 2

Diary of a Universal Princess2

Hi here is chapter 2. I don't own Star Trek Voyager or Monster High

1 month

2/14

Writing in the application but there is a part saying "Your scaritage." I think they mean heritage. Well I don't know much about my heritage but all I know is this: I am half convict, half general {They were on the first fleet.} I am also a bit of Bushranger and a Lieutenant in the Krone war{thanks to watching *M*A*S*H.*} Half Princess and half Angle fairy. And that about it. Also I have human parents and my mummy and daddy are King and Queen of Universe which makes me the Princess of the Universal parents so that is it.


	4. Chapter 3

Dairy of a Universal Princess3

Here is part 3. I don't own Star Trek Voyager or Monster High.

1 month

2/14

Me and Namoi went to look about the town. We both could see a dark purple castle on top of a hill. Namoi said that might be Monster High. I nodded in arguments. Then suddenly I had a weird felling in my stomach. Namoi asked if I was ok. I said I was all right. Then we saw 3 werewolves. 1 boy and 2 girls. The oldest girl walked right up to me. My iPod stared to play Nikko and Bins "Am I wrong". She stopped and said me and my friend had a fangtaske taste in style. We said thanks. Then she step back and looked at me in a weird way. Then she said "Your the Universal Princess ant you?" I said yes. Then ask I was the one going to Monster High. I said yes. She said that's great then left. Me and Namoi looked at each and other and just shrugged. I had a wired felling that I will see those 3 werewolves again.


	5. Chapter 4

Diary of a Universal Princess4

I don't own Star Trek Voyager or Monster High

2 month

1/14

I am starting to be wrestles. Everybody on Voyager is used to that. It means something is going to happing soon. I wonder what it is still.


	6. Chapter 5

Dairy of a Universal Princess5

I don't own Monster High or Star Trek Voyager

2 month

28/14

Fly down to the astrometrics lab hoping to find a saddle I order but instead I find a letter with the Monster High crest on it. I stared to fell giddy in ever part of me. I just did not know what to expect. So I opened it and this is what I find: Miss Molly Palmer

Dear Molly,

We are delighted to inform you that your application for enrolment at Monster High has been accepted for the fall scaremester. We trust that you are as excited to become part of the student body at Monster High as we are to welcome you into it.

Sincerely

Headless Headmistress Bloodgood.

My iPod stared to play "Let it go" that Elsa sang from Frozen. I stared to jump up and down all through that astrometrice lap. Jaw and Table were very happy for me and I know that everyone else on Voyager will be very happy for me too. Now that is great is it not?


	7. Chapter 6

Dairy of a Universal Princess6

So here is the LAST chapter of this story but don't worry part 2 is coming very shortly. I don't own Monster High or Star Trek Voyager. {Wish I could}

About Me

Name: Princess Molly Lennar Robin Palmer the 4.

Age: 14{but I know that I am just 4}.

Monster Parents: Norme and the Universal King and Queen.

Killer Style: I am still figuring out my killer style still.

Freaky Flaw: I have ADHD. That and I can be a bit bossy and clumsy. And I doddle a lot.

Pets: 6 parrots, 3 Christmas beetles, 5 spiders, 4 ladybugs, 2 butterflies, 3 moths, 1 praying mantis, 1 katydid, 1 lizard, 1 dragonfly, 2 cats, 1 blue tong lizard, and 1 wolbery so far.

Favourite Activity: Playing. Especially playing with my pets are freaky fablesys.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Storms and Fires.

Favourite School Subject: Swimming. Being anywhere in or near water is freaky fab.

Lest Favourite School Subject: Math. I am terrible at math.

Favourite colour: Pink, Purple, and Wipe I mean White.

Favourite Food: Beef Lasagne and liquorice.


End file.
